Ponte
Informações Você pode começar a reparar a ponte uma vez que a região 7 da parte antiga da ilha é comprado. Abaixo você pode ver uma visão geral de todas as fases e missões que você precisa para completar a construção ' da Ponte'. Todos os materiais necessários para determinadas missões só podem ser recolhidas durante as etapas respectivas. Reparação da Ponte right 'Primeira fase da missão' *Ter 15 Chalé em sua ilha simultaneamente. *Contrate 40 trabalhadores. Estes são os turistas com um ícone de capacete 20px. *Explore o leito do rio. Forneça 1,000 de energia 20px. (''Abra a janela de busca, clique no martelo 20px. 'Isso vai consumir ''''energia).' *Uma bateria 20px pode ser comprado para obter 120, 250 ou 500 raios de energia de uma só vez. Se você possui uma bateria, clique no ao lado da barra de progresso de energia para usar bateria. 'Segunda fase da missão' *Encontrar uma revista de Pontes e Túneis 20px. Compre no Leonid por 40 20px, 60 20px e 400 20px. Compre quando você o ver. Pode demorar para aparecer novamente. *Colete 10 martelos 20px reparando o Hotel Mesury. *Colete 50 cordas 20px do Catamarã Raio. Cordas aparecem a quando se coleta lucros a partir de seus próprios catamarãs e de limpar catamarãs em ilhas de amigos. *Colete 30 madeiras resistente 20px. Construir e demolir 100 Palmeira de luxo. *Pagar os trabalhadores $ 10.000.000. 'Terceira fase da missão' *Acalmar 45 nativos na praia. Isto requer dar 5 raios de energia 20px além de 20 20px, 10 20px e 5 20px para cada nativo perto da loja. Você não pode acalmar apenas os nativos com conchas, o jogo vai 'forçar' você para acalmar eles com pérolas e anéis também. Você tem que acalmar 20 nativos com conchas, 15 com pérolas e 10 com anéis! *Pagar os trabalhadores $ 20.000.000. *Ajude os trabalhadores. Fornecer-lhes 2,000 raios de energia 20px. ''(Abra a janela de busca, clique no martelo 20px. Isso vai consumir energia). *Uma bateria link=http://pt-br.paradiseisland.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Bateria.png|20x20px pode ser comprado para obter 120, 250 ou 500 raios de energia de uma só vez. Se você possui uma bateria, clique no link=http://pt-br.paradiseisland.wikia.com/wiki/Arquivo:Lightning_bolt_button.png|20x20px ao lado da barra de progresso de energia para usar bateria. * Recompensa por concluírem este reparo 1 , 1 , 1 Uma vez que a ponte é totalmente reparado, você pode começar a reparar o Farol e haverá uma caixa de terra disponível para abrir. Primeira melhoria para a Ponte right Para comprar a expansão da região 4 e além da parte nova da ilha que você precisa para completar a melhoria para a ponte. 'Primeira fase da missão' *Encontre 8 revistas de Pontes e Túneis 20px. Compre no Leonid por 40 20px, 60 20px e 400 20px. Compre quando você o ver. Pode demorar para aparecer novamente. *Os trabalhadores estão entediados. Construa 30 Escorregador. *Construa 15 Loja de sorvete para os trabalhadores. *Organize uma pausa. Forneça 1,500 raios de energia 20px. (Abra a janela de busca, clique no martelo 20px. Isso vai consumir energia). *Uma bateria 20px pode ser comprado para obter 500 raios de energia de uma só vez. 'Segunda fase da missão' *Contrate 5 capataz. Estes são os turistas com um ícone de capacete 20px. *Colete 30 martelos 20px reparando o Hotel Mesury. *Colete 4 tábuas 20pxdestruindo Restaurante Samovar, Pousada da Baviera e Casa de Campo Europeia. *Colete 80 cordas 20px do Catamarã Raio. 'Terceira fase da missão' *Os pacientes precisam de remédios 20px. Colete 30 remédios do Centro de saúde. *Pegue 20 pergaminhos de tempo grande. *Pagar os trabalhadores $ 50.000.000. *Ajudar os trabalhadores. Fornecer-lhes 3000 raios de energia 20px.'' (Abra a janela de busca, clique no martelo 20px. Isso vai consumir energia).'' *Uma bateria 20px pode ser comprado para obter 500 raios de energia de uma só vez. Expansão da região 8 e superior ainda não pode ser comprados na segunda ilha. Também a região de água 8 e superior ainda não pode ser comprado. Para comprar as regiões de água deve-se reparar o "Farol destruído". John (PI): "Infelizmente, nós não podemos comprar um novo território ainda; a luz do farol não chega até aqui, e navios podem fesmagar seus edifícios. ''Se você quer começar a construção aqui, você vai precisar para melhorar o farol. ''Atualizações próximo jogo vai incluir novos edifícios e expansões territoriais.'' " Segunda melhoria para a ponte right Para comprar a expansão da região 8 e além da parte nova da ilha que você precisa para completar a atualização para a ponte. A segunda melhoria para a ponte não foi implementado ainda. 'Primeira fase da missão' *Ajudar os trabalhadores. Fornecer-lhes 2,000 raios de energia 20px.'' (Abra a janela de busca, clique no martelo 20px. Isso vai consumir energia).'' *Uma bateria 20px pode ser comprado para obter 500 raios de energia de uma só vez. *Colete 3 martelos 20px reparando o Hotel Mesury. *Colete 10 verniz por melhorar a Loja de perfume. *Colete 4 tábuas 20pxdestruindo Carvalho. *Colete 9 Ruínas . 'Segunda fase da missão' *Construir 1 Estação de Surf. *Construir 10 Hotel Lux. *Pagar os trabalhadores $ 20.000.000. *Ajudar os trabalhadores. Fornecer-lhes 3,000 raios de energia 20px.'' (Abra a janela de busca, clique no martelo 20px. Isso vai consumir energia).'' *Uma bateria 20px pode ser comprado para obter 500 raios de energia de uma só vez. *Ter o seu território ampliado para pelo menos 6 regiões de água. Terceira melhoria para a ponte Para comprar a expansão da região 11 e além da parte nova da ilha que você precisa para completar a atualização para a ponte.right A terceira melhoria para a ponte ainda não está implementada. Dicas *As construções podem ser movidas sobre o rio movendo-as para a borda inferior ou da parte superior da tela. Isso funciona também para os edifícios de água e a maravilha do mundo. *Prédios que já estão na sua ilha vai contar quando você atingir uma certa missão, portanto, não há necessidade de demolir e reconstruir-los. *Revistas , Estatuetas de bronze , Vasos de Prata e copos de Ouro só vai aparecer o primeiro lugar da loja. Para aumentar as chances de conseguir que elas apareçam você só deve comprar o item primeiro lugar o tempo todo. *Peças de desenho só vai aparecer no lugar de fundo da loja. Para aumentar as chances de conseguir um pedaço de desenho para parecer que você só deve comprar o item ponto inferior de cada vez. *Revistas são caros, mas Leonids loja só substitui itens, se você ainda não comprou nenhum. Se precisar de mais tempo para reunir os recursos para comprar uma revista que está à venda comprar um item diferente e quando a loja atualiza esse item será substituído ea revista ainda estará lá. O ideal é comprar itens que custam apenas algumas conchas. *When nearly finished with a stage, look forward to the next stage. That may give you some time plan what you need to build or collect. *Donate money every day to the idol, because the shells, pearls and golden rings are required in very large numbers in the later stages of the upgrades. * Turn off graphics so that you can donate to the Idol without lag. Graphics can be turned off from Additional services > Options > Graphics. After completion, you can turn it on.